He gots the poison and She gots the remedy
by deatheater-bodie
Summary: Hermione tried to move on from her awful break up with Ron. As Ron had been busy with his band and Vanessa, Hermione thought about someone to help her move onDraco Malfoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. That's all I can be proud of.

**_Chapter One: When there was he and she_**

_**Brighter Than Sunshine**_

_I never understood before_

_I never knew what love was for_

_My heart was broke, my head was sore_

_What a feeling_

_Tied up in ancient history_

_I didn't believe in destiny_

_I look up you're standing next to me_

_What a feeling_

_What a feeling in my soul_

_Love burns brighter than sunshine_

_Brighter than sunshine_

_Let the rain fall, I don't care_

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine_

_Suddenly you're mine_

_And it's brighter than sunshine_

_I never saw it happening_

_I'd given up and given in_

_I just couldn't take the hurt again_

_What a feeling_

_I didn't have the strength to fight_

_Suddenly you seemed so right_

_Me and you_

_What a feeling_

_What a feeling in my soul_

_Love burns brighter than sunshine_

_It's brighter than sunshine_

_Let the rain fall, I don't care_

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine_

_Suddenly you're mine_

_It's brighter than the sun_

_It's brighter than the sun_

_It's brighter than the sun, sun, shine._

_Love will remain a mystery_

_But give me your hand and you will see_

_Your heart is keeping time with me_

_What a feeling in my soul_

_Love burns brighter than sunshine_

_It's brighter than sunshine_

_Let the rain fall, I don't care_

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine_

_Suddenly you're mine_

_I got a feeling in my soul _

Hermione Granger had to stop at the Record Bar to continue listening to the song. She went nuts about the lyrics of Aqualungs' Brighter than Sunshine. That was the first time she ever heard music so lovely after their "break-up". She and Ron had been together for about a year or two. She had never recovered. Ever since she found out that there is something fishy going on between Ron and Pansy, her world had just stopped spinning. She always tried to get busy with other stuffs, while Ron is busy with his band, _The Stinking Bombs_. She had to admit that she still love him, though he may not feel the same for her anymore. Now, it is summer, she decided to go onto a cruise at the Caribbean to have some refreshment. She wanted to get away from people in love. She wanted to forget how to love and love itself.

Here she is, at the mall, looking for the things she will need because tomorrow, she'll be leaving for the cruise. She needs to prepare for her seventh and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was looking at the pair of swim wears when suddenly Ron suddenly bumped on her. The kind of bump that is very powerful in a sense that Hermione fell onto the floor.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you alright?" he asked.

Hermione recognized the voice at once.

"You? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Oh… It's you… Er… I was just waiting for Vanessa 'coz she was buying some new pair of swim wears," he replied, not looking into her face.

"Ah, I see. So, how are you and Lav doing?" she asked.

"Lav? As in Lavender Brown? We broke up a month ago."

"But why? I thought you two are so happy together?" she asked.

"Look Hermione, I really don't wanna talk about it. I don't love her anymore."

"Okay,"

And then, there was silence.

"So, how do you and Vanessa meet? I mean, is she a wizard, too?" she broke the silence.

"She's a muggle. I met her when I went to Harry's. Neville's classmate." He replied.

She was about to say something when somebody shouted:

"Ron!"

"Vanessa! Come here, I'd like you to meet someone." Ron beckoned for her to follow.

"This is Hermione Granger, my ex-girlfriend." He continued.

"Oh, please to meet you." Vanessa offered her hand.

"Same here," Hermione shrugged. _How can Ron love her? She's so liberated._

"Listen, we gotta go now. We got a gig to play, okay? Nice seeing you around, Herm. See you at Hogwarts." He winked at her, placed his hand at Vanessa's waist.

"Okay," she said, turning her back from them.

The moment she entered her car, tears filled her eyes. She kept on reminding herself to smile, not to think about anything connected to Ron. She wasn't looking at what she was driving so she was surprised when someone screamed.

"Holy Shit," she said.

She got out of the car and hurriedly went to the bumper of her car. There was someone lying on the ground. A silver-haired boy, uh, not actually, he is a teenager. Probably just like her age. She turned him over and was surprised to see someone she never thought she would meet today at that kind of place.


End file.
